withered
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Karena menurutmu, mencintai bunga yang indah itu wajar. Membiarkannya mati, tidak. / KankouXKouka / Birthday fict untuk Chikara Hoshi


_**Notes**_ **:** kutau ini cukup retjeh, tapiiii ya pas lagi baca2 wikia buat nyari referensi untuk ngetik ini mataku berkaca2 _somehow_. Ah, keluarga mereka emang tragis, suami yang kehilangan istri, dua anak yang kehilangan ibu (dan ayah, karena kita tau Umibouzu jarang di rumah).Tapi walau gitu mereka keluarga dan karenanya ada hal-hal tertentu di mana sebagai keluarga, mereka punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka (cinta, oke, cinta).

Loh, ini ngapa jadi banyak bacot lol. Oke, langsung aja, fanfik ini dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Chikara Hoshi a.k.a Silvi- _chan_ yang diapit ultahnya mzku Taka dan anakku Shin, yeeaaayy~ _Happy Birthday_ , Silvi-chan! (Maap ya telat sehari ahaha.) Daaaan selamat membaca! ;)

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 _ **withered**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 _KanKouka, 2nd POV, Family, Hurt/Comfort_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku adalah bagian dari klan yang mati bersama planet ini. Aku selalu hidup sendiri. Aku harus hidup sendiri. Lalu mengapa kau membuatku kembali_ _mengingat_ _semua emosi ini?" —_ _ **Kouka**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Denial**_

Kau pahlawan, sekaligus _pembunuh_.

Mereka menjulukimu _Umibouzu_ , pemburu alien terkuat di alam semesta. Tapi kau bahkan tak bisa menjadi suami, ayah yang sempurna.

Kau luput menyadarinya ketika Kamui lahir. Tapi begitu anak keduamu hadir, kau pun mengerti tentang segalanya.

Kouka akan mati.

Dan kaulah yang membunuhnya.

Jadi kau pikir, kau pikir, Kankou, dengan berpaling darinya kau bisa menyelamatkannya, membuatnya tetap berada di sisimu selamanya.

Kau pikir, dengan menjadi suami sekaligus ayah terburuk yang pernah ada, kau takkan kehilangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Anger**_

Suatu saat kau ingin tidak peduli.

Karena dengan begitu, tak ada lagi _hal-hal_ yang menjelma jadi duri dan menusukmu dalam-dalam, sampai kau merasakan sakit, sampai kau berharap ingin mati.

Suatu saat kau merasa marah, _marah,_ karena tahu kau tak akan bisa tidak peduli.

Kau menghabisi alien yang kau temui tanpa ampun, kau lampiaskan amarahmu pada makhluk-makhluk malang itu.

Sakitmu bertambah parah, amarahmu tak kunjung mereda.

Kau semakin jarang menginjakan kaki di rumah. Berapa usia Kamui sekarang? Dan Kagura, apakah gadis cilikmu sudah bisa berjalan?

Kau tidak tahu.

Yang kau tahu kau harus terus pergi dan pergi, mencari dan mencari, sampai _altana_ yang kau kumpulkan cukup. Cukup untuk menjaga _nya_ tetap hidup.

 _Tak akan pernah_ , hatimu berkata. Tapi kau mengabaikannya. Kau menutup mata dan telingamu pada segala hal yang kau anggap mengganggu. Kau tak ingin ragu.

Suatu saat kau kembali merasa marah, _marah_ , pada dirimu yang sesungguhnya tak berdaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bargaining**_

 _Jadilah kuat_ , katamu pada anak itu.

Ia menjelma serupa dirimu. Mencari kekuatan, menjadi yang terkuat, yang terkuat, melebihi _Umibouzu_ , melebihi dirimu.

Kau bilang dengan menjadi kuat, ia bisa menjaga keluarganya.

Kau bilang, jangan alihkan pandangnya pada hal lain, jangan buat ibunya khawatir. Teruslah berada di sisinya sampai akhir.

Tapi Kankou, bukankah semua itu harusnya tentangmu, untukmu?

Kau berharap bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan lagi.

Seandainya kau lebih kuat lagi, kau pikir kau mampu melindungi wanitamu, menjaganya dari maut yang mengintai.

Seandainya kau bisa, kau ingin hanya memandangnya, terus berada di sisinya.

Seandainya kau mampu, kau ingin merengkuhnya bersama kedua anakmu sampai kalian terlelap lalu keesokannya terbangun untuk menyambut hari yang baru.

Kemudian, pikiran lain melintas di dalam kepalamu.

Seandainya dulu kau tidak membawanya pergi dari planet itu, ia tak perlu berkorban untuk keluarga kecil kalian.

Seandainya, _seandainya_ , kau tidak menjumpainya kala itu, ia tak perlu mati _di tanganmu_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Denial**_

"Kenapa kau mencintainya?"

 _Iya, kenapa?_ Alih-alih dari bibir putramu, kau seakan mendengar sebaris tanya itu langsung dari benakmu.

 _Kenapa kau mencintainya?_

Mencintai bunga yang indah itu wajar.

Tetapi mencabutnya, membiarkannya terpisah dari tanah, sampai layu, sampai mati?

Apakah itu cara mencintai yang benar?

Kemudian kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri, kau tidak akan membiarkannya mati.

Kalau perlu kau tempatkan ia di dalam vas berisi air. Kalau perlu, kau bawakan tanah yang sama, kau tanam ia di sana.

Kau menolak membiarkannya mati.

Karena menurutmu, mencintai bunga yang indah itu wajar. Membiarkannya mati, _tidak_.

[Tanpa kau sadari, usahamu itu sia-sia belaka. Tak ada kesempatan kedua untuk _nya_.]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Anger**_

Kau tahu yang paling menyedihkan dari ini semua?

Kamui tahu segalanya, putramu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan tidak sepertimu, ia tidak memalingkan muka dari kenyataan.

Di suatu saat ketika matahari bersinar redup, entah itu subuh atau senja ( sebab kau sudah tak mampu lagi membedakan waktu), kau pulang hanya untuk mendapatinya berusaha membawa ibunya pergi (ah atau justru _pulang_? Kau tak peduli yang mana.)

Kau marah padanya karena kau tak ingin membenarkan apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Lagi-lagi kau menutup mata.

 _Kenapa kau melakukannya di saat aku pulang?_ , tanyamu. Tapi itu bodoh. Bagaimana ia tahu kau akan pulang? Kau semakin jarang pulang, semakin jarang berada di rumah.

Kau pikir ia akan berhenti karenamu. Tapi kau salah.

Ia tidak berhenti. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi, dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa satu-satu jalan adalah dengan membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Kau telah menciptakan monster, Kankou. Dan seburuk-buruknya monster adalah mereka yang takut tersakiti tapi justu perlahan-lahan kehilangan perasaannya.

Kau mulai bertanya-tanya, ayah macam apa yang telah membuat anaknya sedemikian _terluka_?

Tidak sepertimu, anak itu tidak ragu lagi menyerang. Dan amarahnya hari itu terbayarkan dengan ganti lenganmu.

Kau pikir kau tahu rasa sakitnya.

Tapi kau tidak tahu.

Tidak, bahkan ketika kau lihat Kagura berlari tertari-tatih menjemput ibunya yang semakin lemah, semakin rapuh, setelah menyaksikan pertarungan _kecil_ tadi.

Kau pikir kau mengerti rasa sakitnya.

Tapi kau tidak mengerti.

Karenanya, kau semakin marah, semakin benci, pada dirimu sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Denial**_

Yato adalah petarung alami.

Mereka bertindak karena insting, mereka bergelut berdasarkan insting.

Ada kalanya instingnya akan berkata lawan, ada kalanya pula instingnya memperingatkan.

Sayangnya, insting nyaris selalu tak seirama dengan urusan perasaan.

Seharusnya, kau turuti saja instingmu yang bilang bahwa tak sepatutnya kau membangun sebuah keluarga (yang kecil, yang selalu diliputi kata bahagia).

Seharusnya kau turuti saja, dan bukannya malah mengikuti hatimu yang ingin selalu bersamanya, yang akan membawanya ke semesta manapun yang ia inginkan.

Kau tak bisa melihatnya kesepian, maka kau tawarkan sebuah kehidupan di mana ada kau dan dia dan keluarga kecil kalian (tanpa tahu dengan begitu kau telah membunuhnya perlahan-lahan). Lalu, begitu kau tahu ia akan mati karenamu, kau bersusah payah mencari sumber kekuatan untuknya siang dan malam (tanpa sadar kau justru kembali membuatnya kesepian).

"Selamat datang, Kankou... Kamui..." Kau dapati _bunga_ mu layu saat kau pulang.

"Kita berempat... akhirnya berkumpul, 'kan... Kagura? Keluarga... memang seharusnya selalu bersama."

Suaranya yang lirih berhembus bagai angin, yang tak bisa kau gapai yang tak bisa kau raih atau dengar.

"Sekarang...kita semua bisa pergi ke bumi... bersama-sama."

Saat ia menutup matanya, kau tahu mata itu tak akan lagi terbuka. Kau kehilangannya, Kankou.

 _Bunga_ mu mati, di tanganmu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **Depression**_

Sejak kapan langit jadi begitu luas? Sejak kapan suara-suara yang begaung di telingamu terdengar begini jelas?

Di atas kapal yang entah berlayar kemana, kau ingin mengaburkan ingatanmu tentang segalanya. Tentang prosesi pemakaman yang lalu, tentang kuburnya yang berhiaskan banyak bunga (yang pada akhirnya nanti, pasti juga akan layu.)

Kau ingin meninggalkan segalanya, melupakan segalanya.

Kau ingin tertidur lelap supaya ketika terbangun kau mendapati bahwa yang kau alami sebelumnya hanya bunga tidur belaka.

Tapi kau tahu, tak ada bunga tidur.

[Yang ada hanya _bunga_ mu, yang layu.]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Acceptance**_

Kouka telah pergi.

Kamui telah menghilang.

Tapi putrimu tidak.

Tetap saja kau meninggalkannya.

Lalu begitu kau dapati ia kabur dari rumah dan berkelana ke Bumi, tinggal bersama seorang _samurai_ bermata ikan mati, kau tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

 _Samurai_ itu meminta putrimu untuk pulang, bersamamu. Berkata bahwa terkadang yang paling mengerti akan sesuatu justru mereka yang tidak diberkati dengan sesuatu itu.

Kau jadi ingin tertawa, karena betapa menggelikannya bagaimana seseorang yang tidak memiliki keluarga justru yang mengajarimu apa artinya.

Meski tak ada lagi Kouka di sisimu, meski Kamui tak lagi memercayaimu, Kagura tetap ada dan percaya padamu.

Ia akan berubah, katanya, menjadi lebih kuat, menjadi lebih baik. Ia memintamu menunggu.

Kau tersenyum, tentu saja kau akan selalu menunggunya, karena ia adalah putrimu, keluargamu.***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Maaf, Kouka. Tapi kau dan aku sama. Tak peduli seberapa sibuk planet tempatku berada, tak peduli seberapa ramai orang-orang di sekitar, tanpamu, aku merasa_ _sepi_ _." —_ _ **Kankou**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

*baca ulang*

Oke, ini _random_ banget ._.

Maap, Silvi- _chan_ aku lagi-lagi bikin fanfik gaje wkwk. Tapi semoga berkenan sama kadonya, ya :3

Oia, subjudulnya itu kuambil dari lima tahapan psikologis seseorang. Urutannya _denial-anger-bargaining-depression-acceptance. Denial_ sampe _depression_ itu berulang-ulang biasanya sampe orang tersebut akhirnya mengalami _acceptance_ /ikhlas sama keadaan (?)

Terakhir, makasih yang udah baca ya hehe


End file.
